


Bravery comes in many different forms

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very well said.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bravery comes in many different forms

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Hugo Weasley is talking to his girlfriend Lily Luna Potter about their last DADA class.

Hugo said, "I can't believe that I chickened out in front of everyone like that."

Lily replied, "You were scared."

Hugo sighed. "Everyone was scared though, but they all faced their biggest fears. You even faced yours!"

Lily told him, "Listen to me, Hugh. Bravery comes in many different forms, so what if you couldn't face your biggest fear in front of everyone like that? It doesn't make you any less brave."

Hugo asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Lily beamed, "Of course I do. You'll face your biggest fear one day, but it doesn't have to be like that. With so many people watching you."

Hugo smiled slightly. "You're right, Lil. Thank you."


End file.
